La Hermandad Oscura
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Después de un año de la batalla de Kurt y Alduin; Blaine y Kurt se sumergen en una nueva aventura hacia el matrimonio, pero que sucede cuando una vieja hermandad sale a la luz, podrá Kurt y Blaine resistirlo juntos, o lograran separarlos para siempre.
1. Introducción

Introducción

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde la muerte de Alduin contra Kurt, y el compromiso de Kurt y Blaine, desde entonces muchas cosas han cambiado; como que Burt y Carole se casarón seis meses después de su este acontecimiento, a la mayoría le dio gusto pero no a Finn, pues se suponía que si su madre se llegara a volver a casar, él llegaría a ser el protector de su nueva familia pues él es un licántropo alfa ese es su deber, pero gracias a que Kurt es un Sangre de Dragón y por lo tanto es un ser más poderoso que él, él era el que debía proteger a su familia, por lo que la rivalidad entre Finn y Kurt no se hizo esperar.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Finn odiaba a Kurt, la verdadera razón era que él predecesor de Kurt, o sea Ezio Auditore, fue él que dio exterminio a la mayoría de los licántropos, apenas sobreviviendo algunos, y desde entonces los sobrevivientes juraron por su vida que al próximo Sangre de Dragón, lo exterminarían, como lo hicieron con ellos. Finn lo sabe, y aunque pueda dañar a su nueva familia, él juro que no descansaría hasta ver a Kurt muerto.

Pero, aparte de las rivalidades y futuros casamientos; lo que nadie sospecha es que muy pronto unos nuevos enemigos aparecerán y esta vez el poder de Kurt puede que no sea suficiente para detenerlos.

**Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo, pues como vieron, esta secuela va a ser mucho más dramática que la historia anterior, bueno nos vemos pronto.-bye **


	2. Capítulo 1: parte 1

Capítulo 1

Milagros inesperados: parte 1

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Me encontraba cenando con el hombre más bello de todo el mundo, después de que tuvimos que pasar juntos para llegar a este punto me alegra decir que ha valido la pena, pues al fin nos encontrábamos en nuestro departamento, estábamos comprometidos, por el momento no había nada más que pudiera desear.

Entonces volteo para ver mi anillo y me recuerdo el día en que me lo dio.

* * *

-Flashback-

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Kurt venció a ese maldito dragón y nos encontrábamos comprometidos, fue muy difícil decirle a nuestros padres que muy pronto nos íbamos a casar pero al final ellos comprendieron; pero ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en una cena romántica, casi no hablamos, pues en este punto las palabras salían sobrando.

Pero cuando por fin habíamos acabado el postre, de repente Kurt se arrodillo y saco un anillo de oro que parecía color miel, con una gema verde incrustada que decía: _"Para mi único y eterno amor"_, entonces dijo

-Blaine, desde que nos conocimos siempre supe que eras el hombre con quien yo quisiera casarme, tener una familia y envejecer juntos, te voy a confesar algo-yo solo asentí con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos.

-Antes de que derrotara Alduin, iba a darme por vencido, pero entonces te vi junto con mi padre y mis amigos; entonces fue cuando supe que no importa cuanto me costara yo iba hacerme cargo de ti y te protegería-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo se las quite besándolo dulcemente; entonces se arrodillo y dijo

-Blaine Everett Anderson, ¿quieras casarte conmigo?-yo solo puede asentir y decir

-Claro que me casare contigo-entonces me puso el anillo y esa noche hicimos el amor más de una vez.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Entonces unos brazos me rodearon el cuello, yo suspire satisfecho, mientras una hermosa voz me susurra al oído.

-Amor, ¿Qué estas pensando?-yo lo bese dulcemente y le dije

-Nada, solo estaba recordando-me volvió a besar y dijo

-Y se podría ¿saber que pensabas?-yo le sonreí dulcemente y le dije

-Solo pensaba lo afortunado que soy al haber encontrado a una persona como tú-él me abrazo más fuerte y me susurro al oído.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que he estado pensando desde que te vi la primera vez que te vi-lo volví a ver tenia las mejillas sonrosadas

-¿Pero de verdad piensas eso desde el momento en que me viste?-él solo asintió, en eso me sentí muy culpa, y unas lagrimas se me salieron; él pareció notarlo, y me dijo

-¿Por qué lloras mi amor?-yo lo mire a los ojos y los bese con todas mis fuerzas.

-Por que, te he lastimado desde que nos conocimos-iba a replicar pero lo interrumpí, pues era hora de hablar con la verdad aunque doliera-y no trates de decir que no es cierto pues sabes que es verdad; primero te estuve coqueteando y luego cuando llego San Valentin te rompí el corazón al darle serenata a otro chico y luego te di una excusa para no intentar nada que no fuéramos ser amigos; luego vino la fiesta con alcohol de Rachel, para como si no fuera suficiente termine borracho besándola enfrente de ti sabiendo que no me habías superado y luego cuando tratabas de ayudarme te compare con Karofsky, también te dije que eras tan sexy como un bebe pingüino, cuando no lo eres

-note como cambio su postura sabia que este tema le causaba muchos problemas por que él no estaba a gusto de su autoimagen por qué en Mckinley los había estado acosando desde que entro en su primer año, y aun sabiendo eso, le dije todo eso, ahora me sentía peor, pero aun así seguí.

-Y por último esta todo el asunto de Sebastián, así que mi pregunta es si, te he tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué no me dejaste e hiciste tu vida?-tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no me importaba, necesitaba saber la verdad; solo me miro y dijo

-Tal vez pienses que soy un terco, pero desde que te vi me diste esperanza para poder seguir adelante y tal vez convertirnos en algo más que amigos; si es cierto que tenia sentimientos por ti en esa época, y si me lastimaste mucho desde lo del GAP hasta lo de las lecciones de sexo-suspiro y dijo-pero si te soy honesto el día en que murió Pavarotti estaba por darme por vencido y seguir adelante.

-Me sentía en un estado de shock, eso quería decir que si yo hubiera descubierto después mis sentimientos por Kurt, ya no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad con él, Kurt pareció notarlo, y dijo

-Mira Blaine, sea como pudieran haber sido las cosas, lo importante es que estamos y juntos y muy pronto nos vamos a casar; así que ya no te tortures por los errores del pasado-yo asentí-por que si por ejemplo yo lo hiciera, yo no podría verle la cara a Finn por haber tenido un flechazo por él-eso hizo levantarme un poco de animo; así que después de secarnos las lagrimas procedimos acurrucarnos en el sofá, cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte necesidad de vomitar, así que me aleje de Kurt y procedí a correr al baño, para expulsar toda la cena de hace unos momentos.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que Blaine se fue corriendo lo seguí hasta el baño, ahí le masaje en círculos su espalda hasta que estuviera bien, ya cuando al fin había acabado, limpie a Blaine y le dije

-Blaine mañana a primera hora te voy a llevar al doctor- Blaine quería protestar pero lo interrumpí-sé que no te gusta ir al doctor, pero ya sabes lo que dicen es mejor prevenir que lamentar-solo asintió entonces procedimos a cambiarnos y a dormirnos, yo solo espero que lo que tenga Blaine no sea nada malo.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de los eventos de anoche fuimos con un doctor él cual me hizo pruebas, para ver que podía tener, así que había pasado una pasado una semana, y el doctor me pidió que fuera con Kurt, lo cuál hizo que me preocupara mucho.

-Así que doctor, ¿podría decirnos para que nos cito?-Kurt dijo temeroso en el momento en que entramos en el consultorio del doctor y yo no podía culparlo por dentro estaba muriéndome de miedo; él doctor nos vio fijamente y nos dijo muy serio

-Señor Hummel, señor Anderson gracias por venir, la razón por la que los cite, es que después de analizar los resultados del señor Anderson les tengo una noticia que es muy impactante para mi, y es que el señor Anderson esta….

**Notas del autor: Siento por no haber actualizado, pero la escuela no me dejaba; en fin en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que es lo que tiene Blaine, y como cambiara esto la vida con Kurt-bye**


	3. Capítulo 1: parte 2

Capítulo 1

Milagros inesperados: parte 2

* * *

_Y es que el señor Anderson esta…._

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-¿Pero que es lo que tiene Blaine?- Kurt dijo interrumpiendo al doctor; yo solo lo abrace para tranquilizarlo, pareció funcionar, asi que cuando se tranquilizo le asentí al doctor, el pareció entender y dijo

-Como iba diciendo, el señor Anderson está embarazado-

-¡EMBARAZADO!-Kurt y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo; el doctor solo asintió y dijo

-Según investigaciones, los embarazos masculinos son posibles, pero los únicos casos registrados, han sido de personas como tu novio, pero con diferente tono de piel-al escuchar esto una sola palabra vino a mi cerebro; _Thalmor._

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene?-le pregunte aun en shock

-Tiene alrededor de cuatro semanas-cuando lo dijo me llego el recuerdo de esa noche.

* * *

-Flashback-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt me pidió matrimonio y no me podría encontrar más feliz; ahora mismo estábamos acurrucados en mi cama después de haber tenido una cena romántica en nuestro lugar especial, estaba en un lago que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de Lima.

-Así que como nos vamos a llamar-Kurt dijo besando mi cuello

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunte confuso

-Ya sabes, como será nuestro apellido cuando nos casemos, será Anderson o Hummel; o conservaremos nuestro apellido y si es así será Anderson-Hummel-al verlo tan emocionado me dio un salto en mi corazón, pero de pronto sentí como se empezó a retorcerse así que lo voltee a ver y tenia lagrimas en los ojos entonces se las quite y le dije

-¿Qué pasa amor?- él miro y dijo

-Lo siento Blaine, creo que me emocione demasiado y te incomode-yo lo interrumpí besándolo, entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-Hummel-Anderson-al principio no pareció entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo, dijo

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto temeroso, entonces lo bese apasionadamente.

-Esto responde a tu pregunta-le dije sin aliento; él sonrió y me susurro a los labios

-No estoy tan seguro-después de eso nos besamos con más pasión, y como dicen el resto es historia.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Entonces el doctor hablo, y me saco de mi trance, nos dijo que podía y que no podía hacer, comer, etc., para poder tener mi embarazo sin ningún riesgo.

Después de salir del doctor, fuimos a comprar las medicinas que ocuparía para poder llevar un embarazo saludable, y cuando por fin llegamos a casa, note como Kurt no había dicho nada desde que se entero de la notica, y eso me tenia muy preocupado, que tal si Kurt no quería tener un bebe en estos momentos, ahora él me odiaría y luego se iría lejos de mi y nuestro hijo, pero Kurt jamás lo haría, ¿o si?..

-Blaine, cálmate, respira profundamente-su celestial voz me saco de mis pensamientos; al parecer me estaba hiperventilando; pero él hizo que me relaja, así que lo vi a los ojos y lo bese; pensé que se alejaría, pero el me agarro más fuerza, y así seguimos hasta que nos falto el maldito oxigeno, así que nos sonreímos, y armándome de valor le dije

-Kurt, quisiera saber, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada desde que el doctor dijo que estaba embarazado?-él bajo su cabeza y susurro algo que no entendí; así que agarre su cabeza e hice que me viera a los ojos-dime por favor Kurt-le dije casi suplicando, entonces después de rato por fin dijo

-Está bien no he dicho nada, por que después de escuchar las noticias simplemente no lo podía creer, por que después de habernos comprometido, he soñado con hacer una familia contigo y ahora al saber que llevas cargando a nuestro hijo, simplemente tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?-le pregunte confuso.

-Si, miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, y cuando despertara tú y nuestro hijo no estuvieran aquí-en ese mismo instante sentí un gran calor en mi corazón, pues el hombre de mis sueños no solo me amaba sino, que también ha estado planeando un futuro juntos, entonces me acerque y lo bese.

-Kurt eres lo mejor que jamás me halla pasado en la vida-así que después de besarnos, nos fuimos a descansar un rato pues estábamos agotados emocionalmente.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de la gran noticia del día anterior me desperté con muchos ánimos de empezar este nuevo día, pues me voy a casar y tener un hijo con el hombre de mis sueños, en este momento no creo que pudiera ser más feliz; o eso creía hasta que lo vi.

Blaine estaba todo adormilado, y no podía verse más lindo y sexy, pues no tenia gel y cada vez que veo esos risos, me dan ganas de…. digamos hacer otro bebe.

-Buenos días amor-le dije sonriente, él se me acerco y me beso diciéndome en los labios

-Buenos días corazón-quería seguir besándolo, pero se fue corriendo al baño seguramente por las nauseas matutinas.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Oh como odio las nauseas matutinas, me revuelven el estómago; pero despues de rato por fin pude levantarme; pero entonces alguien toco a la puerta, y se me hizo raro, pues hoy no esperábamos ninguna visita; pero entonces escuche esa maltida voz

-Hola Blainers-suspirando dije

-Hola Cooper-entonces salí del baño y ahí estaba mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) hablando amenamente con Kurt; asi que me acerque a ellos y les dije

-Kurt, cariño, puedes venir tantito a la cocina.

-Está bien-se volteo a Cooper y le dijo-ahorita vengo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la cocina cerré la puerta y le dije

-Kurt, voy a preguntar esto una sola vez, ¿Por qué demonios esta sentado en nuestro sofá el tarado de mi hermano?-Kurt estaba muy sorprendido pues jamás le había hablado en ese tono.

-Mira Blaine, primero no me hables con ese tono; segundo la razón por la que llame a Cooper fue por qué él nos va acompañar para ir a Ohio-lo mire confuso y le dije

-¿Ohio?-él solo asintió y dijo

-Mira Blaine, es que es hora de decirles a nuestros padres sobre nuestro hijo, es por eso que le pedí a Cooper que reuniera a nuestra familia; pero no te preocupes no le he dicho nada; pero por tu mirada se que te preguntas por que no te dije nada-yo asentí-es que no quería que te estresaras, pero veo que falle y yo…pero no pudo continuar por que empezó a llorar, asi que lo abrace y le dije dulcemente

-Kurt si me hubieras dicho los planes, claro que me hubiera molestado un poco, pero jamás me estresaría por eso, y mucho menos ahora-dije tocando mi vientre- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de lado y nos preparamos para la inminente reacción de nuestros, padres?-solo sonrió y me beso.

* * *

(POVS COOPER)

Después de que Kurt se fue con Blaine a la cocina algo en mi interior me dijo que fuera para ver que pasaba; ya ahí no podía creer lo que escuchaba Blaine estaba embarazado, por supuesto que sabia que Kurt no era el embarazado, pues solo es un humano corriente a diferencia de Blaine que es un Thalmor; mmm... tal vez pueda sacar una ventaja a todo esto.

**Notas del autor: Primero quiero disculparme por haber tardado en publicar, y habizar que tal vez para la siguiente semana ya no me sea posible publicar todos los días; pero no se preocupen después de esa semana tendré mucho más tiempo para hacerlo; pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que pasara con Kurt, Blaine y Cooper-bye**


	4. Capítulo 2: parte 1

Capítulo 2

Rivalidad fraterna: parte 1

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Sabia que estar en un auto con mí hermano mayor y mí prometido en un viaje sin paradas de la brillante ciudad de New York a la vieja y olvidada ciudad de Lima, Ohio; no seria nada sencillo, pues uno pensaría que este viaje serviría para que pudieran tener una conexión Cooper y Kurt, lo cual es totalmente incorrecto.

Pues durante todo el viaje Cooper no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad de avergonzarme enfrente de Kurt, estaba contando las historias más vergonzosas de cuando éramos niños, más de una vez note la cara de Kurt tratando de no reírse; pero por mi bien y el de mi hijo decidí no golpearlo; pues si el me regresaba el golpe podría causarme graves problemas.

Después de horas de viaje; que a mi me pareció una eternidad, por fin llegamos a Lima Ohio, pero en cuanto llegamos, presiento que algo malo va a suceder.

Solo, me siento preocupado, pues después de lo de Alduin, Kurt y yo hicimos un hechizo, que les borro la memoria a todos menos a nuestros seres queridos, así que en este viaje debemos ser súper cuidadoso, para que nadie descubra nuestra verdadera identidad o todo se puede ir al caño.

Entonces nos dirigimos al hogar Hudmel, al llegar pude notar que ahí ya se encontraba limosina de mis padres; solo espero que me apoyen, como cuando le dijimos la verdad sobre lo que paso después de que Kurt salvo la ciudad.

* * *

-Flashback-

Después de que Kurt había aceptado ser mi esposo, una limosina blanca llego estrepitosamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos; de ahí bajaron las dos últimas personas que esperaría ver.

-Blaine, queremos hablar contigo a solas-dijo mi madre mirando como seguía abrazando a Kurt

-Esta bien-Kurt se alejaba, pero yo lo apreté más hacia mí y les dije a mis padres-pero solo si viene Kurt conmigo.

-Lo siento Blaine, pero no se va a poder, tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos, que no le conciernen para nada a él-dijo mi madre apuntando con odio a Kurt.

-No te preocupes mamá, Kurt ya enterado de esos "ciertos asuntos"-ellos me miraban entre perplejos y muy enfadados.

-Esta bien, él también puede venir-dijo mi padre disgustado; así que nos subimos al vehículo, y por el rumbo por donde nos dirigíamos, sabia que íbamos para mi casa.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos de la camioneta, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar, ya ahí nos sentamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que mi padre hablo

-Blaine, quisiera que nos explicaras que demonios ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas-iba hablar, pero él me interrumpió-Ayer que nos fuimos de viaje, todo se encontraba bien, pero hoy llegamos, toda la ciudad esta hecha pedazos, ¿quisieras explicarnos?-harto de las acusaciones, les grite enojado

-Sabe que paso, resulta que engañe a mi novio para cumplir su sucio pacto-en cuanto grite eso ellos se quedaron pasmados.

-Él…él… es un Sangre de Dragón-yo asentí y les dije

-Si, y antes de que pregunten esto fue lo que paso.

Y así Kurt y yo pasamos toda la tarde, diciéndoles todo lo que había pasado, desde nuestro encuentro con Sebastián y Alduin; hasta como Kurt lo destruyo usando sus máximos poderes; decir que estaban impresionados era poco; pero tomando valor les dije

-Pero hay una última cosa que hace falta que le digamos-ellos se miraron y luego me asintieron asi que les dije

-Kurt y yo estamos comprometidos-en ese instante esperaba que gritaran, me insultaran o algo por el estilo, pero lo que no me esperaba era que fueran y nos dieran un abrazo.

-¿No están enojados?-les pregunte confundido.

-Mira Blaine, creo que tu madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que son muy jóvenes pero, después de todo lo que nos has contado no hay duda de que se aman, y no te preocupes por ese pacto, solo era un sueño de personas frustradas e inconformistas; pero para mi no significa nada, así que quisiera pedirte disculpas, por haberte puesto en toda esta situación.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Así que nos quedamos abrazados y desde entonces todo ha sido maravilloso con mis padres; y es por eso que me alegro cada día desde ese momento de que no les borráramos la memoria, pues de haberlo hecho las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes, y yo no quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Ah, es todo lo que puedo pensar al llegar a Lima, Ohio; pues en este lugar atesoro tanto los mejores como los peores momentos de mi vida; pero después de mucho recordar al fin llegamos para la reunión con nuestros padres; solo espero que nada; o mejor dicho nadie (Finn) estropee la velada con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Pues desde el momento en que termino mi pelea con Alduin; Finn se ha estado comportando como un idiota; pero entonces hace unos meses supe la razón.

* * *

-Flashback-

Mañana era el día en el que Blaine y yo iríamos a estrenar nuestro departamento; pero antes de irme tenia cosas pendientes que aclarar.

-Finn-dije entrando en su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres molesto Dovahkiin?-dijo sin nisiquiera mirarme; suspire y le dije

-Quiero saber que te hice para que me trataras de esta manera-él solo me miro expectante y dijo

-Ser un asqueroso Sangre de dragón-en ese instante me quede en shock; pero cuando por mi me compuse le dije

-¿Como te atreves?-le dije intentando controlar mi voz; él solo sonrió y dijo

-Si eres tan asqueroso como la imbécil de tu madre.

-¡CALLATE, IDIOTA!-entonces le di un buen puñetazo en la cara; entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-Si vuelves a insultar a mi madre, te mueres.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Pero, eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora es como le vamos a decir esto a nuestros padres.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

En cuanto entramos muchos pares de brazos nos roderón a Kurt y a mi en un gran abrazo; así que después de saludarnos todos, y un seco e incomodo saludo de Kurt a Finn, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

-Así que...creo que hablando por todos, ¿quisiéramos saber porque nos citaron?-pregunto el padre de Kurt.

Yo mire a Kurt y él asintió; entonces dijo

-Los citamos, para decirles que-tomo aire y dijo-Blaine y yo vamos ha tener un hijo.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo sabremos como reaccionaran los padres de Kurt y Blaine; y hasta que punto llegara el odio de Finn hacia Kurt.-bye**


	5. Capítulo 2: parte 2

Capítulo 2

Rivalidad fraterna: parte 2

_Blaine y yo vamos a tener un hijo_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de pronunciar esta palabras nadie dijo nada, pero de pronto los padres de Blaine nos rodearon en un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades, no puedo creer que vamos a ser abuelos-dijeron al unísono los padres de Blaine; estábamos tan rodeados de amor y cariño que me olvide de la reacción de mis padres; pero al verlos solo estaban en shock y no decían nada. Asi que espere un rato, pero todavía no decían nada, así que les dije consternado

-Papá, Carole, por favor digan algo, lo que sea-pero todavía seguían sin decir nada; solo se vieron entre si y se asintieron, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación solo viéndose, entonces se nos acercaron y se nos unieron al abrazo, entonces fue cuando finalmente mi padre dijo

-Entonces, es cierto, de verdad van a tener un hijo- yo asentí, y en cuanto lo hice pude sentir como nos abrazaban más estrechamente, y también como mi padre se aguantaba las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?, se supone que ustedes son en su mayor parte hombres, y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados-pregunto mi padre muy emocionado que me daba ternura, entonces yo le iba a responder pero el padre de Blaine se me adelanto.

-Bueno señor Hummel...

-Por favor, dígame Burt.

-Bueno Burt, supongo que en estos momentos usted esta pensando que el que esta embarazado es su hijo- mi padre asintió-bueno la verdad es que, aquí él único embarazado es Blaine-luego volteo a vernos y dijo-verdad-nosotros asentimos.

-Bueno, ahora necesitan saber la razón por la que Blaine puede procrear hijos; la razón es muy sencilla, pues resulta que los Thalmor son las únicas criaturas con la habilidad de que al igual que las hembras, los machos puedan embarazarse; esta habilidad se creo con el fin de que si llegará un momento en el que solo quedaran dos Thalmor, y ambos fueran machos, se pudieran reproducir, así podrían repoblar la raza de los Thalmor.

-Jajajajjajajaja-unja risa sarcástica se escucho de repente.

-Sabes Kurt, yo siempre pensé que en tu relación con Blaine, él era quien tenía los pantalones, pero creo que me equivoque; pues lo que lleva es la falda, eso quiere decir que no son una pareja gay, sino una lesbiana-dijo muy mañosamente el dueño de la risa, así que intentando controlar mis impulsos de matarlo le dije

-Cállate Finn-

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Kurt le grito a Finn, sus ojos se volvieron de color verde, en ellos se podían observar claramente la ira, y solo de verlos me recuerdan la vez que le pregunte a Kurt acerca de ellos.

* * *

-Flashback-

Kurt y yo acabábamos de desempacar todo en nuestro Nuevo departamento, y nos encontrábamos acurrucados por el cansancio que nos provoco, en ese instante me llego una duda que tenia desde que supe que Kurt era un Sangre de Dragón, creo que ya era hora de aclararlo, solo espero que no se moleste.

-Oye Kurtie-le dije dulcemente.

-¿Qué pasa Blainers?-dijo muy dulce, yo le sonreí y le pregunte

-¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?-lo dije nervioso, él pareció notarlo, por lo que me envolvió con sus brazos atrás de mi espalda y me susurro dulcemente al oído

-Lo que quieras preguntarme te lo responderé, no te mentiré, así que cálmate-termino besándome el cuello, haciendo que me diera escalofríos, pero entonces recordé la razón por la que le pregunte y le dije

-Kurt, ¿Qué significa cada vez que cambian tus colores en tus ojos?-él me miro sorprendido y un poco incomodo, en ese momento iba a cambiar de tema pero Kurt dijo

-Está bien, hace tiempo leí en el libro de los Sangre de Dragón que me dio mi madre, que solo algunos y muy poderosos Dovahkiin podrían cambiar el color de sus ojos dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontraran-tomo aire y dijo

-Por ejemplo en mi caso, mis ojos azules representan, la felicidad, el amor, ya sabes cosas positivas-entonces lo interrumpí besándolo, y le dije

-Bueno, eso explicaría por que desde hace tiempo no había visto tus ojos de otro color-él me beso como respuesta.

-Bueno, el color gris representa la magia, o sea que cada vez que use magia, se cambiaran el color de mis ojos…

-Pero, cuando derrotaste Alduin tus ojos eran verdes y estabas usando esa extraña esfera azul-le dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Si, pero, bueno… ¿Cómo explicártelo?-no dijo nada por un rato hasta que dijo triunfalmente-bueno, resulta que esa esfera es energía positiva, que poseo en mi ser, por lo que no puede considerase magia-yo asentí.

-Y bueno, el color verde es de...-tomo aire y dijo-de ira y de todos los sentimientos negativos-yo lo mire, y entonces me di cuenta de que todo ya tenia sentido; es por eso que cada vez que estaba con Sebastián los ojos de Kurt eran verdes.

-Pero hay algo más-lo mire expectante-si alguna vez, tu ves que yo tenga los ojos verdes y mi cuerpo empiece a temblar, quisiera que te alejaras y no intervinieras-ese último comentario me hirió mucho, asi que me quería ir de ahí pero eso dos brazos no me dejaban ir.

-Blaine, no es lo que piensa es solo que...

-Que Kurt, que no confíes en mi, o que la verdad nunca lo hiciste...

-No es eso...

-Entonces ¿Qué es Kurt?-le dije casi gritando

-Tengo miedo-dijo susurrando

-Miedo ¿de que?-le dije cada vez más exasperado.

-De herirte-en ese momento toda mi ira desapareció, y fue remplazado por la culpa.

-¿Cómo de herirme?-le dije

-Si por que, cuando estoy en ese estado no puedo controlarme y si tu te acercas, puede que te lastime y eso jamás me lo perdonaría-dijo terminado sollozando; así que lo abrace, hasta que se calmará y cuando por fin lo hizo lo vi a los ojos y le dije

-Kurt, te prometo que jamás podrías hacerme daño.

-Pero...

-Jamás-asi que me sonrió y nos besamos hasta quedarnos dormidos

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Pero volviendo al presente, después de las estúpidas palabras de Finn, Kurt luce exactamente como, me describió cuando estuviera dominado por la ira, me pregunto que pasara ahora.

-Entonces Finn, solo hay una manera de resolver esto-dijo demasiado tranquilo que dio miedo; pero no tanto como lo que dijo después.

-Vamos a luchar.

**Notas del autor: Primero quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber publicado en los últimos días, pues tenia exámenes :(, pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre, por lo que intentare publicar los capítulo que les debo. En fin, en el siguiente capítulo veremos la lucha entre Finn y Kurt, así como las consecuencias que provocara.-bye**


	6. Capítulo 2: parte 3

Capitulo 2

Rivalidad fraterna: parte 3

_-Vamos a luchar_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

La verdad, yo no soy una persona violenta, es más yo la repudio, pues nunca resuelva nada; pero en este caso, servirá para dar una lección de respeto al odioso de Finn.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad la nena quiere pelear conmigo?-dijo maliciosamente; yo solo le sonreí y le dije

-Si por pelear quieres decir que te de un golpe y pierdas el conocimiento, entonces si-pude sentir como el odio de Finn aumentaba

-Mira, no te hagas el engreído eso solo te traera más problemas, m-a-r-i-c-a.-Después de que dijo eso nadie dijo nada, yo no aguante más y lo tome rápidamente de el cuello, y le dije

- Si vuelves a repetir eso, no me importa que seas el hijo de Carole, voy a exterminarte-solté su cuello y mire a todos, mis padres y los padres de Blaine me miraban sorprendidos, Blaine me miraba con orgullo, pero por alguna razón Cooper se veía muy pensativo.

-Esta bien-dijo tosiendo Finn-pero si vamos a luchar será hoy en la luna llena, el bosque, asi nadie nos molestará-yo le sonreí y le dije

-Como quieras.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de mucho rogar, Kurt permitió que yo y toda la familia pudiéramos ver el encuentro, siempre y cuando no interfiéranos en la batalla. Ya cuando llego la hora fuimos directo al bosque, no se tal vez sea el embarazo pero presiento que Finn no va a jugar limpio.

-Entonces Finn antes de que te transformes quiero decirte algo-dijo Kurt; Finn lo miro atento

-¿Y dime que podría ser?-Kurt solo sonrió y dijo

-Te voy a dar una ventaja-Finn estaba sorprendido-no voy a usar ni magia ni gritos-en ese momento creció una sonrisa en el rostro de Finn.

Pero entonces, salió la luna llena, y la transformación comenzó, en ese instante lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor de Finn acompañados, con los sonidos de sus huesos cambiando de forma, y cuando al fin termino la transformación puede ver como lucia un verdadero licántropo; su cara había sido totalmente transformada, poseía unos grandes colmillos, unas grandes orejas, su nariz había cambiado de forma, al igual que sus ojos cambiaron de color y forma; además sus músculos de todo el cuerpo habían aumentado de tamaño, los brazos se alargaron al igual que las piernas; de los dedos tanto de las manos, como de los pies tenia garras; y por ultimo todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pelo.

-Asi que asi es como luce un licántropo transformado, me quede muy decepcionado-dijo Kurt burlándose, esto solo hizo que Finn gruñera.

Entonces Finn corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kurt e intento golpearlo pero Kurt lo esquivo fácilmente, entonces le dijo

-Tengo que admitir que eres muy rápido, pero no el suficiente como para lastimarme-esto solo hizo enfadar más a Finn, que ahora lucia más enojado que nunca.

Asi que se fue para embestir a Kurt; pero no importaba, cada vez que Finn trataba de golpearlo, Kurt lo esquivaba, pero por alguna razón Kurt todavía no lo atacaba.

Pero entonces Fina empezó a aullar, y se empezaron a escuchar unos extraños sonidos del bosque, entonces de repente aparecieron de la nada cinco licántropos más.

Kurt se encontraba acorralado, quise ir para ayudarlo pero mis padres y los de Kurt no me dejaron, ahora lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Kurt no resultara lastimado.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Con que por eso Finn quería que lucháramos en el bosque, él me tendió una emboscada, debo admitir que fue una buena estrategia para un tonto como él, pero en fin hay algo en los demás licántropos que se me hacen conocidos; entonces empezamos a luchar, todos se me echaron en bola pero los empuje muy lejos; pero hubo un licántropo que lo golpee más fuerte que a los demás y este cayo directamente contra un árbol.

Pero entonces algo paso, al parecer cuando un licántropo pierde el conocimiento, él se vuelve a su forma normal de humano; entonces este licántropo empezó a transformarse, y cuando termino lo vi y dije sorprendido

-Sam-no lo podía creer uno de los miembros de la manada de Finn era Sam; pero ahora, entonces me llego una idea; entonces empecé a golpear a todos y cada uno de los licántropos que invoco Finn; y cuando termine no lo podía creer, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike y Rory eran los miembros de la manada de Finn, por lo que furioso le dije a Finn

-Finn, eres un maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a hacer que mis amigos luchen contra mí, yo no te iba a lastimar; pero ahora te voy a golpear tanto que desearas no haber nacido.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Jamás en todo el tiempo que he conocido a Kurt, él jamás había estado tan enojado como lo estaba en estos momentos; sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, yo lo quería ayudar, pero le hice una promesa y la iba a respetar.

Pero de pronto Kurt grito

-Nunca te lo perdonare-y entonces empezó atacarlo a una gran velocidad, por lo que Finn no pudo esquivar los ataques y todos lo lastimaron tan gravemente que tuvo que esforzaba mucho solo para mantenerse en pie; pero entonces Kurt lo sujeto del cuello y parecía que Finn moriría , por lo que le grite a Kurt.

-Kurt no vale la pena, eres mejor que él-al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto en Kurt, pues soltó a Finn, y volteo a verme y para mi fortuna tenia los ojos azules, así que solo me asintió y se acercó a Finn ya transformado en humano, y le dijo antes de que él se desmayara

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí o de mi familia.

Entonces nos llevamos a los muchachos, para dejarlos en sus respectivos hogares, pero por alguna razón Cooper se quedo con Finn; entonces le pregunte

-Cooper, ¿Qué esperas?-él me sonrió y dijo

-Voy a curarlo, y lo levare a su casa-eso me pareció raro, pues Cooper no es muy solidario que digamos, así que solo asentí y me fui de ahí pensado, si lo que me dijo Cooper era verdad.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo sabremos, que es lo que planea Cooper; y si quieren ver como lucia Finn vean la siguiente página:**

** www(punto)google(punto)com(punto)mx/imgres?q=licantropo&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=EjypDFu_X7W-OM:&imgrefurl= fondos/licantropo-luz-luna-jpg&docid=9CJggPO1xUqjXM&imgurl= . &w=1600&h=1000&ei=xAa5UJGdFo662gXo2oHwBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=109&vpy=326&dur=1408&hovh=177&hovw=284&tx=184&ty=81&sig=109962450298075488147&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=204&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:171**

**-bye.**


	7. Capítulo 3: parte 1

Capitulo 3

La propuesta: parte 1

* * *

(POVS COOPER)

Después de que Kurt y Blaine empacaron sus cosas nos subimos a mi camioneta con rumbo directo a Ohio, durante el camino le conté a Kurt las historias más vergonzosas de Blaine de cuando éramos niños, no era mi objetivo avergonzar a Blaine, bueno era en parte, pero mi verdadero objetivo, era conocer a Kurt, pues él era el padre del hijo de Blaine, y por lo tanto, era mi responsabilidad como hermano mayor conocerlo a fondo, cuales eran sus sueños y metas, y como era su relación con mi hermanito; en eso recordé cuando Kurt me llamo para que organizara la reunión de nuestros padres en Lima.

* * *

-Flashback-

Me encontraba descansando después de un largo día trabajando en un nuevo comercial, pero de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar, pero algo me decía que seria importante, asi que conteste y dije

-Hola-dije cansado

-Hola Cooper.

-¿Kurt?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Si soy yo, veras sé que no nos hemos visto desde, bueno desde la navidad de hace un año, pero quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-pregunte intrigado.

-Bueno, sabes que Blaine y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Por supuesto que si-pero en eso me llego una idea de lo que me quería pedir; entonces le dije enojado-no me digas que ya no te quieres casar con mi hermano, y quieres que yo se lo diga por ti.

-Cooper...

-Por que eso jamás te lo perdonaría….

-¡Cooper!..

-Pues cuando se trata de mi hermano, soy capaz de todo...

-¡COOPER!

-¿Qué?-le dije enojado.

-En primera, jamás le haría eso a Blaine-cuando dijo eso mi ira se cambio por culpa-en segundo, la razón que te llame, era para ver si podías organizar una reunión de tus padres con los míos.

-¿Para que?-ahora sin duda alguna estaba muy confundido.

-Digamos, que hay una cierta notica que Blaine y yo debemos decirles.

-Esta bien, pero ¿como para cuando?

-Que tal en las vacaciones de invierno.

-Esta bien, luego te mando los detalles.

-Muchas gracias, eres el mejor

-Lo se.

-No te pases.

-Lo siento; bueno nos vemos.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Entonces cuando por fin llegamos a la nada esplendorosa ciudad de Lima, Ohio pude notar que tanto Kurt como Blaine dejaron de hablar, mientras se sumergían en sus pensamientos; pero después de rato por fin llegamos al hogar Hummel-Hudson, o como Blaine le decía el Hogar Hudmel.

Cuando entramos los padres de Kurt y los míos ya se encontraban dentro, y nos recibieron con un gran abrazo; todavía recuerdo cuando los llame para reunirnos

* * *

-Flashback-

-Hola papá.

-Hola Cooper, ¿como has estado?

-Muy bien, veras hay una razón por la que te llame.

-Y, ¿Cuál es?

-Te acuerdas del prometido de Blaine.

-Kurt.

-Si, bueno, veras el me pidió que si podían reunirse un día ustedes y los padres de él.

-Te dijo para que.

-No, pero dijo que si podía ser durante sus vacaciones invernales.

-Espera déjame revisar mi agenda-pasaron lo minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar-si dile que como para el 10 de Diciembre estaría bien.

-Ok, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós.

-Adiós

Bien ahora seguían los padres de Kurt, él me dio su numero en caso de cualquier emergencia, a si que marque y espere.

-Hola

-Hola, ¿es el señor Hummel?

-Si, ¿quien habla?

-Habla Cooper Anderson, soy el hermano de Blaine.

-¿Están bien?, ¿sucedió algo?-dijo exaltado

-Calmase señor Hummel, no ha pasado nada grave.

-Entonces, ¿de que se trata?

-Bueno, su hijo me pidió que si mis padres podían reunirse con ustedes en sus vacaciones de invierno.

-Esta bien, ¿pero te dijo para que?

-Lamentablemente no.

-Ok, ¿que día seria?

-Bueno hable con mis padres, y ellos dijeron que podían el 10 de Diciembre.

-Mmmm, esa fecha me parece perfecta.

-Esta bien yo le avisare a Kurt.

-Ok, nos vemos hasta entonces.

-Adiós

-Adiós.

Después de colgar, algo me dice que esta reunión seria inolvidable

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Pero bueno, entramos y Kurt veía a Blaine y este asintió, así que Kurt dijo la gran esperada noticia, la cual ya sabía; yo me esperaba que mi padre empezara a gritarle a Blaine y lo humillará, pero en vez de eso mis padres los abrazaron y los felicitaron; él señor Hummel todavía no decía nada, eso puso muy nervioso a Kurt; que le dijo que dijera algo, entonces dijo que si era verdad, y Kurt asintió, entonces ellos se acercaron al abrazó, entonces mi padre procedió a contarles el por que Blaine era el embarazado.

Todos eran muy felices excepto por una persona, que empezó a reírse, era el hermanastro de Kurt, creo que se llama Finn; entonces Finn empezó a insultar a mi hermanito, iba a romperle la cara, pero Kurt se me adelanto y lo cogió por el cuello, y lo amenazo, para que se callara, entonces volteo a vernos, desde la primera vez que nos reunimos siempre pensé que era un niño indefenso, pero creo que me equivoque.

Entonces Kurt, dijo que había una sola forma de terminar con el asunto, debían luchar; debo decir que todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos, pero al final Finn acepto, pero con condiciones.

Entonces al fin llego la hora de la lucha, Kurt permito que fuéramos, bueno después de que Blaine le rogó mucho; pero dijo que no interfiriéramos; entonces Kurt muy confiado le dijo a Finn que le daría ventaja no usando magia ni gritos. Yo quede conmocionado, no lo podía creer, solo un individuo podía hacer eso, él prometido de Blaine, él padre de el hijo de mi hermano, era un Sangre de Dragón.

Entonces Finn al ver la luna llena se transformo, no lo podía creer él era un licántropo; creo que nadie de la familia de Kurt es normal, entonces empezaron a luchar, pero Kurt lo venció fácilmente, incluso con los demás licántropos que llamo.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, ya sabia como por fin lograría cumplir mis sueños; y todo lo que necesitaba para lograrlo era a Finn.

Entonces, después de convencer a Blaine que me llevaría a Finn, me acerque a él, y lo cure, y cuando por fin despertó le dije

-Finn, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

**Notas del autor: Les tengo buenas noticias, hoy publicare dos ****capítulos, bueno en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que ha pasado con Finn.-bye**


	8. Capítulo 3: parte 2

Capítulo 3

La propuesta: parte 2

* * *

(POVS FINN)

Desde que conocí a Kurt, supe que era especial, pero no por que era gay, bueno eso era evidente, por sus ropas, osea que hombre lleva un corsé a la escuela, era como si quisiera que lo lastimaran, pero eso no impedía que fuera él mismo y eso es algo que admiro de él, pero me estoy yendo del tema.

Cuando fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que Kurt tenía un gran flechazo sobre mí, sé que los demás piensan que soy demasiado tonto y ajeno como para no darme cuenta, pero no lo soy, bueno siempre que se refiera a las personas, por que en la escuela eso es verdad; regresando al tema, me acuerdo de cuando él tuvo las agallas para decirme lo que sentía, todavía me acuerdo de ese día.

* * *

-Flashback-

Me sentía muy confundido, pues Quinn esta embarazada de mi hija, y aunque no conozco a la criaturita, siento una conexión hacia ella; así que le pedí ayuda a Kurt, y él me ayudo cantando una canción para ella; solo esperaba que la pudiera conocer, por que eso me haría la persona más feliz de la tierra...

-Oye Finn-dijo Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si

-¿Te puedo decir algo?-ya sabia de que me hice el tonto y asentí-esta bien, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo y es que…-tomo aire y dijo casi susurrando-me gustas.

-Lo se-él me miro sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-yo asentí y le dije

-La verdad no has sido muy como se dice…-intente recordar la palabra pero no pude.

-Sutil-dijo Kurt tratando de ayudarme.

-Si sutil, veras también me gustas Kurt, pero como un amigo.

-Ya lo sabia Finn-eso me sorprendió-pero necesitaba escucharlo de ti, para poder seguir adelante con mi vida.-yo lo abrace en respuesta y le dije

-¿seguro que estas bien?-él me sonrió tristemente y asintió, entonces se fue del auditorio.

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

Desde entonces nuestra relación ha mejorado, y nos convertimos en cercanos amigos; pero entonces fue cuando comenzó lo del acoso que le hacia Karofsky, y lo peor era que yo me llamaba amigo de Kurt, y lo no hice nada cuando necesitaba ayuda, entonces fue que Kurt fue transferido a esa escuela par niños ricos.

Pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más me di cuenta de que necesitaba a Kurt, él era como mi amigo, no, era como mi hermano; pero entonces a Santana se le ocurrió un plan para traer devuelta a Kurt, y al parecer funciono, por que Karofsky se disculpo y Kurt regreso.

Pero fue durante el ultimo año de preparatoria en donde todo cambio; Kurt, el niño inocente que necesitaba ser protegido del mundo era en realidad el guerrero más poderoso del mundo, era un Dovahkiin.

Al saber la verdad me sentía impresionado, pero también muy enojado, pues Kurt era mi amigo y todo, pero por la culpa de sus antepasados, los míos murieron y eso era algo que no podía perdonar.

Pero las cosas volvieron a emperrar, al parecer mi mamá se había enamorado del padre de Kurt y decidieron casarse, pero cuando quise alegar no me dejaron; por lo que terminaron haciéndolo. En el instante en el que nuestros padres se casarón, sentí ganas de vomitar, por que ahora aunque fueran algunos meses estaría viviendo con la criatura más horrenda y malvada en toda la tierra, un sangre de dragón.

Pero por lo menos Kurt tuvo la decencia de no hablarme, o de hacerlo si solo era necesario, la verdad eso no me bastaba ,quería hacerlo sufrir, pero después de ver sus verdaderos poderes cuando venció a ese dragón, era muy claro, que yo solo no podía vencerlo, por lo que durante el tiempo que Kurt adicionaba para una escuela fina en Nueva York, yo me encargue de transformar a cinco de los miembros más fuertes del Club Glee en licántropos; después de hacerlos, tuve que entrenarlos durante meses y cuando por fin estaban listos para luchar, Kurt se fue a Nueva York.

Así que como no sabia que más hacer, entonces decidí inscribirme en la universidad comunitaria de Lima, y seguí viviendo con mí madre y Burt, entonces cuando por fin las cosas parecían ir bien, Burt nos avisa de que Kurt y Blaine vienen de regreso a casa, y eso no es todo, al parecer tenían algo tan importante que decirnos que tuvieron que reunir a la familia de Blaine con nosotros.

Entonces durante la reunión Kurt revelo que su prometido estaba embarazado, eso era lo más gracioso que había escuchado por lo que me reí, haciendo que Kurt se enojara, así que seguí provocándolo, hasta le dije marica solo para que accediera a tener una lucha conmigo y al parecer funciono, pero le puse unas condiciones, él las acepto sin pensar, el muy tonto no sabia que iba directo hacia una trampa.

Así que llame a los miembros de mi manada y les pedí que fueran al lugar y se escondieran, ellos no querían hacerlo pues les agradaba Kurt, pero los obligue, pues yo era el macho alfa de la manada.

La pelea no duro mucho, Kurt nos derroto muy fácilmente, y entonces él me tomo por el cuello, y cuando parecía que iba a morir, se detuvo, por que Blaine lo convenció de que me dejara, entonces perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, sentía como todas mis heridas sanaban, entonces escuche a una voz que me decía

-Finn, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿Quién eres tu?-dije intentando levantarme.

-Soy el hermano de Blaine; Cooper.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿que quieres tu?-estaba muy confundido, por lo que le dije

-No te endiento-él suspiro y dijo.

-Dime Finn, ¿hay alguien que te ha estropeado tu vida?-yo asentí-¿alguien que tiene el lugar que tienes merecido por derecho?-volví a asentir-esa persona es Kurt o ¿me equivoco?

-Si, él es le maldito que arruino mi vida-dije enojado, pero solo Cooper sonrió.

-No te preocupes Finn, he ideado un plan para deshacernos de Kurt-esas palabras me llenaron de felicidad, pero también, me pusieron confundido, asi que le dije

-¿Qué te ha hecho Kurt a ti?-él me vio y dijo.

-La verdad nada, pero él esta interfiriendo en mis planes futuros, por lo que debe ser eliminado; entonces ¿te apuntas?-estreche su mano y le dije

-Me apunto.

**Notas del autor: Lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos en un mismo día mañana también sera igual, pero en fin, en el siguiente capitulo veremos el plan de Cooper en acción.-bye**


	9. Capítulo 4: parte 1

Capítulo 4

Furt: parte 1

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

-Oye amor, ¿todavía estas enojado, por lo que paso ayer con Finn?

-La verdad ya no, pero me siento muy decepcionado de él, pues éramos tan cercanos casi como hermanos, pero desde que se entero que era un sangre de dragón las cosas cambiaron y empezó a comportarse como un idiota.

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad

-No lo se Blaine, yo se la daría, pero solo si de verdad estuviera arrepentido por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Creo que ya lo esta- Kurt me miro confundido y dijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-lo mire y le dije

-Hace rato me encontré con Finn y…

* * *

-Flashback-

Me acababa de levantar para ir al baño por tercera vez en la mañana, pero como ya no tenia sueño decidí prepararme el desayuno, pero entonces una figura conocida bajo de las escaleras y dijo

-Hola-lo mire raro, pero fui cortes y le dije

-Hola, Finn

-Oye Blaine, ¿puedo hablarte sobre algo?

- Estas seguro de que soy lo bastante masculino como para escucharlo-le dije con odio.

-Vamos Blaine no seas así, he cambiado.

-Si claro-le dije sarcástico.

-Mira Blaine, te acuerdas cuando Kurt estuvo a punto de matarme-yo asentí-bien, pues mientras intentaba recuperar el conocimiento, vi mi vida frente a mis ojos, y ahí pude observar claramente todo el daño que te provocaba a ti y a Kurt-tomo aire y dijo-es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien, esta vez.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo?-le dije sorprendido por su confesión, él me sonrió y dijo

-Estaba pensando, que le dijeras a Kurt, que realmente lo siento, y si el acepta mis disculpas, quisiera que tú y mi mamá tuvieran un día para ustedes, mientras yo intento que Kurt me perdone, teniendo un día de unión fraternal-eso me sorprendió más, pero hay algo que no encajaba, Finn nunca diría esas palabras tan complejas, pero lo deje pasar y le dije

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto Finn?-él asintió

-Fin de flashback-

* * *

(POVS KURT)

No lo podía creer si Blaine no fuera quien me lo contaba, al parecer Finn en realidad había cambiado, creo que por fin tendría al hermano mayor que siempre quise.

-Sabes Blaine, me parece una gran idea, tu relájate durante hoy, mientras yo intento reconstruir mis lazos fraternales con Finn-Blaine me abrazo en repuesta y me dijo

-¿Seguro, que estarás bien?-yo le sonreí y le dije

-Si puedo vencer a Alduin, el dragón más poderoso jamás existente, creo que podre sobrevivir una tarde con Finn-él me sonrió, y de brome le dije-aunque preferiría al dragón-entonces nos comenzamos a reír

Entonces, después de desayunar me prepare para estar con Finn, en el día para tener una unión fraternal o como él le decía Furt, como sea, me puse unos jeans sencillos con una camisa negra, se lo que estarán pensando, pero después de que fui a Nueva York, mis gustos cambiaron, y ahora me gusta lo cómodo, pero a la moda.

* * *

(POVS FINN)

No lo puedo creer, en verdad el tonto de Anderson me creyó todo lo que le dije, fue solo un un discurso muy cursi, y de verdad cree que yo cambie, tengo que darle las gracias a Cooper, su plan es bastante efectivo; pero bueno es hora de poner el plan en acción, primero haré que Kurt vuelva a confiar en mi y luego, iré a la fase dos, pero por alguna razón, me siento alegre de pasar algún tiempo con Kurt, seguro que hasta yo me empiezo a creer el discursito, pero bueno, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Así que una vez que Blaine y mi madre salieron, para ir al centro comercial, me acerque a la habitación de Kurt; cuando entre no podía creer lo que veía, a Kurt realmente le había sentado muy bien estar en Nueva York, se veía, bueno como hombre.

-Entonces ¿que quieres hacer?- le dije a Kurt, él me miro y me dijo

-Bueno, te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste ayer-yo asentí-bueno, eso me hizo darme cuenta, de que tu solo conoces un lado de mi, pero esta tarde, te voy a mostrar un lado que pocos conocen de Kurt Hummel-la verdad eso no me lo esperaba, pero asentí, siendo honesto me dio curiosidad conocer ese nuevo lado de él.

Durante el día hicimos cosas, las cuales yo pensé que ni en un millón de años Kurt las haría; jugamos videojuegos; resulto que tanto en la vida real como ahí, Kurt es muy buen luchador; después Kurt me pregunto que si quería ver el juego, y yo asentí sin poder creerlo, Kurt me platico, que después de matar a ese dragón, y su experiencia en Nueva York, él había cambiado sus gustos, seguía siendo la misma persona, pero ahora era más masculino; pero eso quería decir que todavía tenia su lado característicamente sentimental.

Así que tome una idea que había visto en la televisión, y después de que Kurt le diera las buenas noches a Blaine, entre a su cuarto con dos vasos de leche tibia junto con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Mmm, Finn, ¿Para que la leche y las galletas?

-Lo vi una vez en la tele, las traje para que pudiéramos tener una conversación entre hermanos-al parecer mi plan por que me sonrió; asi que pasamos el rato solo hablando, Kurt me platico acerca de lo que habida descubierto el día después de congelar a Rachel, asi como su encuentro con Ezio; pero cuando estuvimos muy cansados, él se acercó a mi, y me dio un abrazo, después cuando se alejó, dijo algo que no me esperaba

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor que jamás pudiera desear-después de eso se fue; yo todavía estaba sorprendido, ahora después de haber pasado este día con Kurt como hermanos, ya no estoy muy seguro de si quiero seguir con esto; pero lo tengo que hacer, no por mi si no por mis ancestros, lastima, Kurt hubiera sido un excelente hermano menor; pero ahora es el momento de poner en marcha la parte dos del plan de Cooper.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de pasar este día con Finn, me sentí de verdad bien, creo que por fin podre tener esa familia que tanto anhele, pero por alguna razón, siento que las cosas se van a poner peor.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo sabremos cual es la segunda parte del plan de Cooper, voy a intentar acabarlo hoy-bye**


	10. Capítulo 4: parte 2

Capítulo 4

Furt: parte 2

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Después de que Finn se disculpara con Kurt, él y yo tomamos una decisión, que seria que durante el tiempo que durara el embarazo hasta que naciera nuestro hijo nos quedaríamos en Lima.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Han pasado aproximadamente seis meses desde que supe la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, primero supimos que vamos a tener un varón, en segundo Finn y yo por fin nos llevamos bien, como verdaderos hermanos, pero aun así seguía teniendo esta presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, es la misma sensación que tuve cuando paso todo el asunto de Alduin; hablando de él, hay una ultima cosa que debo hacer.

* * *

(POVS FINN)

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Cooper y yo unimos fuerzas e hicimos, bueno él hizo, un plan para destruir a Kurt, pero con el paso del tiempo, ya no estoy seguro, pero debo hacerlo, asi que un día me acerco a Kurt, mientras Blaine estaba dormido y le pregunte

-Oye Kurt, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que sea hermano mayor

-¿Qué paso con la cosa que le sacaste al dragón ese?-él me miro confundido y dijo

-¿Por qué quieres saber Finn?

-Bueno, es que me dio curiosidad, que donde has guardado algo tan poderoso, que podría destruir al mundo-Kurt me miro sospechosamente y me dijo

-Es raro que me lo preguntes, pero me alegro de abordar el tema-ahora el confundido era yo, asi que le pregunto

-¿Por qué?-él solo me miro y dijo

-Como tú ya lo has dicho, para mí, es muy pesado llevar la carga de custodiar el alma de Alduin, y ahora como confió plenamente en ti, me preguntaba ¿si tú estarías dispuesto a llevar esta difícil carga por mi?-eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, asi que le dije

-Claro que quiero hacerlo, pero es una gran responsabilidad, ¿te parece bien si lo pienso?-Kurt me abrazo y dijo

-Por supuesto que si hermano mayor, solo relájate y piénsalo, y cuando tomes tu decisión llámame.

Después de este momento entre hermanos, sabía que debía hacer, asi que llame a Cooper, y la pedí que nos reuniéramos en el parque, asi si se ponía loco, podía llamar a mi manada para auxiliarme.

Estuve esperándolo por casi dos horas, y cuando pensé que me dejo plantado llego.

-Lamento legar tarde, pero tuve que arreglar unos asuntos-lo mire a los ojos y tome aire, y le dije

-Cooper ya no quiero seguir con esto-solo me miro fríamente y dijo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que ya no…-pero no pude continuar por que me tomo del cuello, haciendo que no pudiera respirar, se me acercó a mi oído y me dijo con voz profunda

-Finn, ¿amas a tu madre?-yo asentí débilmente-entonces harías lo que sea necesario para protegerla, ¿verdad?-volví asentir, solo sonrió con maldad-entonces este es el asunto, mañana a las 12:00 pm, quiero que traigas hasta este lugar a Kurt, Blaine y el artefacto con el alma de ese dragón, eso si no quieres que le pase nada a tu madre-entonces soltó mi cuello, con dificultada puede respirar, lo mire con odio, pero el solo rió y dijo-entonces ¿Qué decides Finn?, ¿ A quien protegerás?, ¿A tu madre o a tu querido hermanito Kurt?

-A mi madre-dije todavía tosiendo, entonces sentí un golpe en el estomago

-A tu madre, ¿Qué?-sé que quería decir, asi que me trague mi orgullo y dije

-A mi madre, señor-pero ahora sentí una patada en mi espalda

-Es señor Anderson-entonces se me acerco y me dijo peligrosamente-que no se te olvide.

Después de eso, Cooper se fue, dure alrededor de una hora llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez

-Lo siento Kurt.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de mi charla con Finn, pase la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucado con Blaine, pero seguía teniendo el pensamiento de Finn y el alma de Alduin, tal vez no tenia que presionarlo, después de todo llevar esa carga es muy difícil, y como apenas nos reconciliamos, no quisiera perder al mejor hermano que jamás haya tenido.

Entonces alrededor de las dos de la tarde se escucho unos golpes en mi habitación.

-Pase

-Hola Kurt-no lo podía creer delante de mi estaba un roto y magullado Finn, asi que me acerque a él y le pregunte

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mientras revisaba los daños en el cuerpo de Finn.

-Nada, solo estaba entrenando con los muchachos y fue una lucha de todos contra mi, pensé que no me pasaría nada, pero ya ves-entonces me acerque a Finn y empecé a curarlo, en cuanto termine Blaine salió del baño y dijo

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto confundido; yo le iba a responder pero Finn, se me adelanto.

* * *

(POVS FINN)

-No paso nada Blaine, solo que mi entrenamiento con los muchachos se me fue de las manos y Kurt estaba curando mis heridas-tome aire y dije-Kurt, ya me decidí.

-Esta bien, y ¿Qué elegiste?-lo decía con toda confianza hacia mi, eso hizo que me sintiera más culpable, pero no podía permitirme que Cooper lastimará a mi mamá, como lo hizo conmigo.

-Elegí ayudarte-al parecer Kurt no me creyó, por que me pregunto

-¿Estas seguro?, recuerda que es una enorme carga, y no quisiera que estropeara tu vida-no dijo eso no por que no me creyera, sino al contrario, por que se preocupaba por mi bien.

-Estoy seguro, pero lo hare con una condición-ahora el confundido era Kurt

-¿Qué clase de condición?

-Vamos hacer el cambio en el parque por que allá me siento más seguro, sin ofender-Kurt asintió como respuesta-además tengo que pedirte que lleves puesto el traje que te dio Ezio, además de traer contigo a Blaine.

-¿Pero por qué debo tare a Blaine y el traje?-pregunto, me puse nervioso, pero entonces se me ocurrió una buena excusa

-El traje, para que sea una atracción...-transacción-dijo Kurt-si eso, una transacción mas formal, y Blaine, bueno es para que él no se sienta excluido.

-Esta bien Finn, será como digas-respondió

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

No se por qué, pero presiento que el día de mañana, algo horrible va a pasar, pero de seguro, son las hormonas del embarazo; pero aun así sigo preocupado.

**Notas del autor: En el capítulo siguiente veremos como le ira a Finn con su pacto, y como esto afectara a Kurt y Blaine-bye**


	11. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Traición:

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Al día siguiente cerca de las doce del día, nos estábamos acercando al parque, lo bueno era que había amanecido con mucho calor, pues nos encontrábamos a mediados de Abril, por lo que no había gente en el parque, volteo para ver a Kurt, y no se puede ver más caliente y sexy usando ese traje; pero me desvié del tema, el caso es que presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Entonces que tal si empezamos-comento Finn, Kurt solo asintió

-Sabes Finn, pensé en lo que dijiste de que todo fuera formal, asi que antes de entregártelo, tienes que hacer una promesa-Finn asintió

-Finn Hudson, prometes como licántropo alfa, proteger a toda costa el contenido de este artefacto, sabiendo que si cae en manos equivocadas, podría destruir al mundo.

-Lo prometo

Después de este momento tan formal, Kurt le entrego la pirámide donde esta el alma del dragón, pero en ese instante escuche que alguien me hablaba.

-Blainers-dijo una voz conocida.

-Hola Cooper-dije extrañado, pues él era la última persona que pensé que estaría aquí-¿Qué haces aquí?-en vez de responderme se acercó a abrazarme y me dijo

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo, para saludar a mi hermanito?-pero antes de que pudiera responder sentí un golpe fuerte en mi nuca y lo último que vi fue la cara de horror de Kurt, y la cara de shock de Finn, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

(POVS FINN)

Sé que Cooper es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pase por su retorcida mente, pero lo que jamás espere es que fuera capaz de golpear y dejar inconsciente a su propio hermano menor, pero el más enojado era Kurt, solo espero que él sea capaz de poner a Cooper en su lugar de una vez por todas.

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Atónito, esa es la palabra que describía una parte de lo que sentía en ese momento, simplemente era como una pesadilla, pero no podía despertar, vi como Cooper abrazo a Blaine y después le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Jamás en vi vida, ni siquiera con todo el asunto de Sebastián, incluso con lo de Finn, me había sentido tan enojado, y querido eliminar a una persona tan rápidamente, asi que no lo soporte más y le grite

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Cooper?-pero no me respondía, solo me veia con una sonrisa de estúpido, pero cuando se digno hablar, se dirigió a Finn.

-¿Ves Finn?, todo salió bien, ahora vete-ahora si estaba muy confundido, asi que me dirigí a Finn y le dije

-¿De que rayos esta hablando él?-Cooper solo sonrió más y dijo

-¿No le dijiste Finn?, me tienes muy decepcionado, guardarle algo asi a tu hermanito

-Ya cállate imbécil-le grite, volteé a ver a Finn y le dije-¿Qué rayos esta pasando entre ti y Cooper?-pero antes de me dijera Cooper, se acercó a nosotros, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se llevo la pirámide.

-Bueno, ya que Finny, parece que no quiere decir nada, te voy a contar todo-dijo mientras guardaba el artefacto-veras Kurt, Finn y yo hicimos una alianza para exterminar a cierto Sangre de Dragón, que ya nos tiene hasta la coronilla-él vio mi cara de sorprendido y se mofo diciendo-de verdad creíste que Finn, te ayudaba y apoyaba como un hermano, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, todo fue un truco, una estratagema, todo para poder llegar a este momento.

-¿Pero yo que te hice?-pregunte confundido y enojado

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No-dije secamente

-Nacer-lo mire con odio-además de haber embarazado a mi hermano menor, y contaminarlo con tu sucia sangre.

-¿Pero dime como planeas derrotarme?-le dije después de escuchar todas las estupideces que decía-quiero decir, solo son dos, y fácilmente puedo acabar con Finn, y a ti, ni siquiera estas a mi mismo nivel-esto enfureció mucho a Cooper.

-Crees, que soy tan estúpido como para venir solo-tomo aire y dijo- Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie, para alguien que saca muchos dieces, eres muy lento, que no ves, esto es una trampa-después que dijo puso su puño al aire, que empezó a brillar rojo, de repente aparecieron cuatro sujetos a mis extremos, traían atuendos negros, estaba encapuchados, tenían brazaletes de metal, y armadura mixta de cuero y metal.

-¿Quiénes son ello?-Cooper solo se rio y dijo

-Ellos son miembros de mi hermandad.

-¿Tu hermandad?-pregunte confundido

-Escuchaste bien, soy el líder de la Hermandad Oscura, de los Thalmor-volteo a ver a sus discípulos y dijo-háganse cargo de él.

Entonces se los cuatro se alinearon alrededor de mi, y extendieron sus manos hacia mi, no entendía que lograron con eso, pero de repente mis brazos y piernas se alinearon, como si estuviera amarrado con una cuerda.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-dije, Cooper me sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

-Estos Thalmor son nigromantes, o comúnmente se les conoce, como magos oscuros, tienen la habilidad de usar la telequinesia, con un simple ataque, morirías estrangulado, pero no te preocupes, pues el castigo que tengo preparado para ti es mucho peor-entonces saco una daga negra y muy filosa.

-¿Que planeas hacer con eso?-pregunte nervioso, pues temía a la respuesta.

-Nada-dijo pasando la daga por mi abdomen-nada que no te merezcas-entonces sentí un horrible dolor, voltee a ver, y vi como me apuñalaba varias veces diciendo insultos tras cada apuñalada, tales como, "_te lo mereces", o "eres un asco", y "ojala mueras al fin"_después de eso creí que perdería el conocimiento, pero entonces Cooper, agarro mi cabeza y me hizo verlo a los ojos, entonces comenzó a golpearme como sino hubiera un mañana, pero al fin despues de un rato, que me pareció una eternidad, dijo

-Déjenlo-entonces sentí como se liberaba mi cuerpo y caía al suelo, todavía con la daga apuñalaba en mi abdomen-le quedan unos minutos de vida, ya no tiene caso, mejor vámonos-entonces escuche a Cooper decirle a Finn-Bien, hiciste un buen trabajo, pero si ayudas a Kurt, nuestro pacto se termia, después de rato, no escuche ruido, por lo que supuse que estaba solo, y mi peor temor se hizo realidad, cuando voltee a ver a mi alredeor, se habian llevado a Blaine; intente hacer un hechizo para curarme, pero me encontraba tan dañado, que no tenia energía, entonces un solo pensamiento recorrió mi mente

_Voy a morir._

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo sabremos que paso con Kurt-bye**


	12. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Cambio de planes:

_Voy a morir_

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Me encontraba tirado en el suelo desangrándome, pero para evitarme mas dolor me saque la daga que tenia apuñalada, pero obtuve un resultado opuesto al que esperaba, pues sentí más dolor, si es que eso era posible; al ver como corría toda mi sangre de mi abdomen, sabia que pronto moriría, por lo que con las fuerzas que me quedaban dije

-Madre, te falle, no supe proteger a los que más amaba y ahora corren un gran peligro, y yo pronto dejare de existir, solo espero que me puedas perdonar.-pero de pronto el sol comenzó a brillar más fuerte y se escucho una voz misteriosa que decía

-_Eso no es cierto_-intente ver de donde provenía pero no vi a nadie

-¿Quién me habla?

-_Saludos, te habla Azura, la Princesa Daédrica del atardecer y el amanecer._

-¿Eres un daedra?

-_Por supuesto._

-Entonces vienes para acabar con mi sufrimiento, matándome.

-_No, vengo para salvarte._

-Pero los daedra son malos

-_No todos los son, pero la gran mayoría si; pero deja de hablar voy a curarte._

Entonces el sol empezó a mandar rayos de luz hacia donde yo me encontraba, pude sentir al contacto de los rayos de luz, como cada una de las heridas que tenia, iban desapareciendo, rápidamente en unos pocos segundos estaba curado; asi que me levante y le dije

-Gracias Azura.

-_De nada_

_-_Azura ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_-Lo que sea Sangre de Dragón_

-Bueno, mi pregunta es, ¿Qué haces?

-_Normalmente custodio el reino daédrico de Luna Sombría, un precioso lugar de vivos colores, y de aire perfumado. Los únicos que visitaron este reino fueron los Dunmer de Morrowind y los Khajiitas de Elsweyr._

-Si eres tan poderosa y adorada, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste antes?

-_Por que solo puedo ser convocada el día 21 de La Primera Semilla, y en tiempos de amanecer o atardecer en mi capilla en Cydoriil; además para el día 21 de La Primera Semilla, todavía faltan unos 10 años._

-Entonces, quisiera pedirte una disculpa, y agradecerte todo lo que has hecho.

_- No hay nada de que disculparse, ahora estas listo para emprender la misión._

-¿Qué misión?

-_Dime, ¿sabes como se llamaban, las criaturas que te atacaron hace unos momentos?_

-Si, Cooper los llamo Thalmor nigromantes.

-_Me lo temía, ellos son miembros de la Hermandad Oscura_

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, ¿pero que es exactamente la Hermandad Oscura?

-_Hace muchos siglos durante la época de la Segunda Era, eran un grupo de asesinos que llevan a cabo contratos en nombre de Sithis. Una vez fueron uno de los grupos más temidos de todo Tamriel, pero perdieron su reputación tiempo atrás. La Hermandad Oscura había estado operando en Tamriel durante siglos, teniendo varios santuarios clandestinos por el imperio durante un tiempo. Rinden culto a Sithis, el avatar de la entropía y el caos, así como la Madre Noche, su líder espiritual. La Hermandad Oscura fue llamada así por la necesidad de sus servicios mortales a través de un ritual llamado el Sacramento Negro._

-Pero, ¿Por qué quisieron eliminarme?

-_Por que eres el único que puede detenerlos._

-¿Pero detenerlos de que?

-_Ellos, planean que su líder de su Orden, absorba el alma del dragón Alduin, asi tendrá el poder suficiente como para traer al mundo físico a Sithis._

-¿Pero exactamente que es Sithis?

-_Sithis es un ser que no es ni Aedra ni Daedra sino un Titan El origen de Sithis está en la envidia y el rencor. Sithis era uno de los Titanes gobernantes de Magnus con derecho al trono, pero tras el designio de su padre, el hermano menor de Sithis, ocupó el trono de los titanes en Magnus. Tras esa elección Sithis mató a su padre por rencor y culpó de dicho asesinato a su hermano por envidia. Tras un largo tiempo como gobernante de Magnus, su madre y su hermano, conocido como "El sin Nombre", demostraron el verdadero asesino de su Padre. Sithis fue desterrado al Void, donde más tarde surgiría Aurbis. Sithis es el tío de Anu y Padomay._

_-_y, ¿Cómo luce exactamente Sithis?

_-El aspecto esquelético de Sithis es debido a su destierro. Todos los titanes tienes poderes, pero Sithis, al ser desterrado podía usar su poder al precio de cuerpo, por eso cada vez que usaba sus poderes Sithis perdía una parte de su cuerpo hasta que al final se quedó completamente esquelético y confinado en el Void de Aurbis._

_-_Pero, ¿Cómo puedo detener exactamente a la Hermandad Oscura de lograr su objetivo?

-_Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, luchando contra todos ellos juntos no sirvió de nada, pero si acabas con cada uno de los miembros individualmente, cuando te enfrentes a su líder, no tendrá ningún apoyo por lo que podrás eliminarlo._

-Esta bien, ¿donde los encuentro?

-_Te lo diré, pero primero tengo que ayudarte con tu vestimenta._

-¿Qué tiene de malo la que traigo?, Ezio Auditore la diseño.

-_Es solo una copia, yo se la mande en un sueño a Ezio, pero al parecer no funciona, y no esta completa; por lo que te daré, para completar esta misión, la Armadura Divina._

Entonces, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar, y sentí un remolino de energía a mí alrededor; cuando termino vi mi traje. Era una túnica de color roja, con blanca, tenía un peto de metal, con un águila a mi brazo derecho, en mi lado izquierdo tenia piel de lobo que sostenía una capa color rojo, con bordeado dorado; en la parte inferior, tenía un cinturón de águila, botas de piel, además de tener brazaletes de piel en los brazos,

-_Aquí tienes, cuídalo bien, es irrompible e indestructible._

-Genial, pero que hay acerca de los lugares donde se encuentran los miembros de la Hermandad Oscura.

-_Cierto; uno se localiza en la ciudad de Roma, Italia; otro se encuentra en el Cairo, Egipto; otro esta en Beijing, China __y el último esta en Canberra, Australia._

-Pero están muy lejos, ¿Cómo voy a llegar a tiempo?

-_Usa el hechizo de traslación, se realiza, pensando en el lugar en el que quieres estar, aprietas el puño y lanzas magia._

-Muchas gracias por todo Azura

-_Espera, antes de que te vayas, hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo._

Entonces una luz cegadora apareció enfrente de mi, y entonces apareció una señora con un lindo vestido blando, se acercó a mi y me abrazo diciendo

-Te extrañe mucho Kurtie…

**Notas del autor: en el siguiente capitulo sabremos, quien es la mujer que abraza a Kurt, además que le paso a Blaine.-bye**


	13. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Recuentros y engaños:

* * *

_-Te extrañe mucho Kurtie_

(POVS KURT)

Me encontraba muy atónito, pues una señora apareció de la nada, y comenzó a abrazarme, lo raro era que me sentía seguro en sus brazos, pero todavía me quedaba la duda por lo que le pregunte

-Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?-

-¿A caso no reconoces a tu propia madre?-estaba muy impactado, así que mi única acción fue abrazarla más fuerte y más cerca a mi madre y le dije

-Mami, ¿de verdad eres tu?

-Si Kurtie soy yo

-Pero ¿Cómo?, se supone que tú sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a mi papa y a mí.

-Si, en efecto eso paso, pero te estoy aquí gracias al poder de Azura.

-Todo esto es muy genial mamá, pero...

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Te defraude

-¿Me defraudaste?, ¿en que?

-No pude defender ni proteger a la única persona que he amado y que esta embarazado de mi hijo; tu muerte fue en vano.

-Escucha Kurt, y escúchame bien-dijo mientras me obligaba a verla a los ojos-mi muerte nunca fue en vano, y tu jamás de los jamases me defraudarías, así que quisiera que te sacaras esa idea de la cabeza; además vine por una razón.

-¿Cuál es?

-Vine para advertirte

-¿Advertirme de que?-pregunte muy confuso.

-Cuando te enfrentes a Cooper, por nada del mundo tengas piedad hacia él-la mire confundido y le dije

-Mamá, sé que él ha sido muy maldito conmigo y con Blaine; pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, al menos eso pienso yo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa que creas con eso Kurt; pero la diferencia de Cooper con las demás personas, es que su alma, esta corrompida por la maldad; pero tal ves no todo esta perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira Kurt, si tu logras arrebatarle el alma de Alduin, antes de que la use, podrías perdonarle la vida, pues sigue tendiendo en el fondo algo de bondad-yo asentí-pero si su alma se funde con la de Alduin, no importa cuanto diga que va a cambiar, siempre será malo.

-Esta bien, voy a hacerte caso y apresúrame a derrotarlo, pero mamá, ¿te voy a volver a ver?-ella solo me abrazo más fuerte y dijo

-Siempre voy a estar contigo Kurtie, y el hecho de que esta muerta no significa que no podamos volver a vernos; cada vez que me necesites estaré allí cariño.

-Gracias mami, significa mucho para mi; oye no estas enojada por que papá volvió a casarse, ¿o si?

-La verdad no lo estoy, es más me siento feliz que siguiera con su vida, me hubiera sentido peor, si él siguiera conservándose en el pasado, es lo mejor por ahora, pues cuando muera nos volveremos a reunir-yo asentí-ah casi se me olvida, Kurt, acerca de Finn, no todo es lo que parece; te amo, nos veremos pronto-entonces mi mama despareció dejándome abrazando a la nada, entonces dije

-También te amo mamá.

-_Antes de retírame, hay una cosa más de la que debemos hablar Sangre de Dragón._

-Y, ¿de que seria exactamente?

-_Bueno, como habrás visto, tu traje tiene dos brazaletes de cuero_

-Si, y eso que

-_Bueno, estos brazaletes se llaman, hojas ocultas, pues en su interior, guardan un filosa cuchilla de metal, la cual tiene un mecanismo especial con el cual solo tienes que poner un poco depresión, y esta hace que la cuchilla salga, sin lastimarte o herirte e ninguna forma, pueden atravesar cualquier cosa._

-Pero solo es una cuchilla común y corriente.

-_No lo es, la hoja oculta que tienes en tu brazo izquierdo tiene más armas de las que piensas; tiene un mecanismo, que dispara dardos envenenados, y también tiene un pequeño, pero muy efectivo cañón oculto, además en tu hoja oculta derecha tienes un gancho que te permite agarrarte, si llegarás a caerte de un lugar muy alto._

-¿Para que me das algo asi Azura?

-_Veras, cuando tú matas a tu objetivo de asesinato, con estas armas divinas, entraras, junto con tu victima, a una zona llamada, la zona de la muerte, es un lugar infinito, que es color gris, con líneas blancas verticales y horizontales que lo atraviesan._

-Pero, ¿que hago una vez estando en la zona de la muerte?

-_Muy fácil, tienes que escuchar las últimas palabras de tu objetivo, y tú harás juicio, si debe vivir, o morir, si eliges que muera, tienes que decir, al final de su pequeña platica, requiescant in pace, es la única forma de evitar que vuelvan a la vida_.

-Gracias, por toda esa interesante información Azura, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar con mi misión.

-_Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes de que te vayas, quisiera que tuvieras algo_

-¿Qué cosa Azura?-entonces una pequeña figura de metal con diamantes Verdiazules con forma de estrella-¿Qué es esto?

-_Es mi estrella, su función es capturar las almas de los entes, te la entrego, por si ese Thalmor, se llega a fusionar con el alma de Alduin, podrás sacarle esa alma, además cuando lo hagas el alma saldara pura, y no causara ningún daño._

-Gracias-entonces el sol volvió a la normalidad, y sabia lo que tenia que hacer; entonces dije-No te preocupes Blaine, pronto estaré contigo-entonces hice los pasos para el hechizo de traslación, entonces todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

(POVS COOPER)

Al fin después de mucho tiempo, el Sangre de Dragón por fin fue derrotado, la verdad, me caía muy bien Kurt, pero nada ni siquiera mi hermanito, se interpondrá en mi camino, para traer a esta dimensión a nuestro ídolo.

Pero todavía hay algo que debo hacer, si ese bebe nace, podría destruir toda mi operación, asi que durante el trayecto hacia mi guarida, estuve pensando en un plan, y cuando por fin se me ocurrió algo, Blaine despertó.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Mi cabeza me duele, lo ultimo que recuerdo, es ver la cara asustada de Kurt, me pregunto donde se encontrara, pero al mirar a mi alrededor, ni siquiera se donde estoy yo.

-Hola Blainers-dije Cooper abrazándome

-Hola Cooper, ¿Dónde estoy?, y ¿Dónde esta Kurt?-cuando dije le nombre de Kurt su cara se ensombreció, asi que le volví a preguntar, pero mas fuerte esta vez

-Cooper, ¿Dónde esta Kurt?-él solo me miro triste y dijo

-Kurt esta muerto…

**Notas del autor: en el siguiente capitulo empezara la caza de los hombres que lastimaron a Kurt.-bye**


	14. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

En lo profundo de Roma:

Roma, Abril de 2014

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que la luz desapareció, mire a mí alrededor y sonreí de satisfacción, para ser mi primera vez, era muy bueno, me encontraba a pie del Coliseo romano, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no tenia ni la más remonta idea de como lucia mi objetivo, pues usaba una capucha que le ocultaba la cara.

Entonces me encontraba caminando sin rumbo, cuando sentí que agarraron mi brazo, voltee a ver de quien se trataba, pero de pronto me sentí muy cansado y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, sentí como me hurgaban, por lo que los detuve, entonces pude ver, que me encontraba en una cama, y alrededor de mi había unas extrañas personas, pero uno de ellos se me acerco y le dije

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Me llamo Dante Camilleri, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, pero, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en la guarida de Roma, de la Hermandad de la Luz.

-¿La hermandad de la luz?, y ¿que es eso?

-Somos, un grupo selecto de los más poderosos Thalmor, adoradores de los dioses Aedras.

-¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

-Azura nos contacto, nos pidió que te ayudáramos en tu búsqueda, de los miembros de la Hermandad Oscura.

-Gracias, pero exactamente, ¿quien es el miembro que vive en Roma?

-Se llama Girolamo Salviati, él es el presidente de la republica italiana.-después de que dijo eso, estaba en shock, simplemente no podía creer el alcance de la influencia de los Thalmor en el mundo, y como era que Cooper, siendo, un actor (aunque muy malo, al menos a mi parecer), lograra convertirse en el líder de la orden de los Thalmor nigromantes.

-Y, ¿ahora que?, nunca he matado ha nadie, sin mis poderes, además no se donde se encuentra.

-Bueno según lo que nos conto Azura sobre ti, tu posees la armadura divina, además de las armas celestiales, lo único que tienes que hacer es usar alguna de esas armas, y ni aunque tenga toda la protección del mundo, morirá.

-Gracias, pero aun asi necesito información sobre mi objetivo.

-Bueno, podrás obtenerla si viajas por la ciudad y preguntas por el presidente, además debes fijarte en las noticias para ver cuando es más vulnerable, y asi podamos elaborar un plan para asesinarlo.

-Lo hare.

-Varios días después-

Después de varios días yendo de un lado para otro por toda la ciudad, por fin creo que tengo la información necesaria para eliminar a mi objetivo, asi que les pedí a los miembros de la Hermandad de la Luz que se reunieran.

-Entonces… ¿ya tienes lista la información para matar a Girolamo?

-Si

-Entonces ilumínanos

-Pues según mis investigaciones, Girolamo Salviati es el hombre más cruel en toda Italia, resulta que le satisface humillar y degradar públicamente a las personas, por lo que si muere no habrá mucha tristeza que digamos.

-Pero ¿cual es tu plan?-dijo Dante

-Miren, a Girolamo, le encanta exhibirse por las calles, y hacer tratos públicos a la intemperie, además me entere que él viene a Roma mañana, para convencer al Papa de unir el Vaticano a la "republica" italiana, ese será el momento para atacar.

-¿En que lugar de la ciudad va darse la reunión?

-Según las noticias Girolamo, planea que sea en un lugar donde sea neutro para ambos bandos, por lo que la reunión será en el Castillo de Sant'Angelo, aproximadamente a medio día.

-Y, ¿Cómo planeas entrar a ese lugar?

-Muy fácil, solo voy a infiltrarme, por un costado del castillo, y hare el hechizo para ser invisible, asi podre llegar al lugar de la reunión, que será en los antiguos aposentos papales.

-Bueno, veo que ya tienes todo planeado, solo te hace falta una cosa.

-Y, ¿Qué seria eso?-entonces me entregaron una ballesta de madera con molduras de metal, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dante hablo

-Esta ballesta la encontramos bajo el Coliseo, es una de las armas divinas, y seria un honor si la acepas-yo asentí y dije

-Gracias, el honor es mio.

-Al día siguiente-

Bien, como lo había planeado, use el hechizo de invisibilidad, y empecé a escalar las murallas, y mas pronto de lo que creí ya me encontraba dentro del Castillo, pero todavía no sabia donde estaban los antiguos aposentos papales, hasta que oí a unos guardias hablando

_-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?_

_-No lo se todavía_

_-Mira resulta que debemos estar en la reunión del Papa con el maestre Girolamo, nuestro trabajo es "cuidar al Papa" si algo sale mal en la reunión-dijo sonriente_

_-Merda, se nos hace tarde._

Entonces procedí a seguirlos de cerca, y cuando llegamos a la habitación, me inmiscuí en ella, antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Ya dentro, pude observar como Girolamo se encontraba con el Papa, este último se puso nervioso al ver a los guardias, pero Girolamo lo calmo diciéndole

_-No te preocupes Benedicto, estos guardias solo son para protegernos si alguien trata de dañaros.-Gracias, supongo._

_-Entonces que has pensado de nuestra propuesta. _

_-Honestamente, lo estuve pensando toda la semana Girolamo, y después de mucho pensarlo, ya te tengo una respuesta._

_-¿Y cual es la respuesta?_

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que rechazar tu oferta_

_-No te preocupes yo también lo siento._

Entonces los dos guardias iban a acuchillar al Papa, pero antes de que lo hicieran me acerque a ellos y con mis hojas ocultas, los acuchille por la espalda, entonces los dos cayeron desangrándose, por lo que Girolamo muy asustado dijo

-_¿Qué brujería es esta?_

-Ninguna-respondí volviéndome visible, entonces saque mi hoja oculta y se la encaje en el cuello.

* * *

-Zona de la Muerte-

_-No es posible, se supone que habías muerto-_dijo mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos.

-Nada es lo que parece.

_-Aléjate de mi, demonio._

-No, ahora Roma te juzgará por lo que has hecho.

_-No puede ser…no puede ser este… mi…final_

-Mejor ser feliz en esta vida, que aspirar a serlo en la venidera-entonces me levante, lo deje en el suelo, y le cerré sus ojos-Requiescant in pace.

-Regreso a la realidad-

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien?-él Papa solo asintió

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Un amigo-dije sonriendo, entonces apreté mi puño y en menos de un minuto pase de estar en el Castillo, y al siguiente estaba en la guarida de la Hermandad de la Luz.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Dante, yo sonreí como respuesta-Bueno, entonces ¿hacia donde te diriges ahora?

-El Cairo, Egipto-entonces apreté mi puño y todo se volvió blanco.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capitulo continuaremos con el siguiente objetivo de asesinato.-bye**


	15. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

En las arenas del tiempo:

El Cairo, Abril de 2014

* * *

(POVS KURT)

Después de que la luz se disipo, vi que me encontraba a pie de la majestuosa Mezquita de Ibn Tulun, en estos momentos me alegro de haber hecho mi reporte de historia sobre Egipto, sino quien sabe donde me encontraría en estos momentos.

Entonces, cuando me encontraba por la ciudad, un hombre moreno con ojos cafés, se me acerco y me dijo casi susurrando

-¿Eres Kurt Hummel?

-Si

-¿Pero como sabré si eres realmente él?

-Pues hazme una prueba si estas tan inseguro-le dije enojado, pues hace mucho calor, y la verdad, ahora mismo no puedo permitirme gastar tiempo en estupideces.

-Bien, tu carácter me lo acaba de corroborar, sígueme-yo asentí.

Durante un buen rato, estuvimos dándole vueltas a toda la ciudad, supongo que era para perder a alguien, que nos pudiera seguir, pero por fin después de mucho caminar llegamos a una fuente escondida, en un lugar cerrado, entonces voltee a verlo y le dije

-¿Entonces ahora que?-pero el me dio una señal para que bajara la voz, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la fuente, y poniendo un símbolo de metal en la fuente, esta comenzó a moverse a un lado revelando un pasadizo hacia debajo de ella, voltee a verlo y el solo asintió, entonces bajamos por las escaleras y mientras lo hacíamos, la fuente volvió a su posición normal.

Ya dentro del escondite se encontraba un grupo de personas, pero uno en especial se acercó a mi, tenia piel oscura y ojos azules, me miro y dijo

-Hola, tu debes ser Kurt-yo asentí y le dije

-Es un placer conocerlo señor…

-Mohamed Sadat.

-Entonces Kurt, supongo que vienes a librarnos de la peste que amenaza nuestra ciudad.

-Si, pero ahora que hablamos de él, quisiera saber su nombre.

-Se llama Mahmoud Mubarak es el Imán, más temido y respetado de todo el Nilo.

-Pero, hay algo que no me estas diciendo, ¿verdad?-me miro culpable y dijo

-Bueno, es que Mahmoud es realmente peligroso, pues él es un fanático religioso, pero no de la religión de los hombres, asi que para que tengas cuidado

-Bueno, gracias por la advertencia, la verdad ya sabia que él al igual que su orden son seguidores de Sithis.

-Lo siento no sabia, que sabia…-pero antes de que siguiera con su disculpa le dije

-Esta bien, déjalo así ahora lo más importante es investigar sobre él-diciendo eso me levante y salí de nuevo a la superficie, decidido para hacer mi cometido.

-Varios días después-

-Bien creo que tengo lo necesario para eliminarlo-dije cuando todos estuvimos reunidos.

-Entonces dilo-dijo Mohamed.

-Bien, según de lo que me he enterado, Mahmoud es mas fanático de lo que decían, al parecer quiere dar un golpe de estado, con el pretexto de que el presidente actual es una marioneta de la iglesia musulmana, por que según él, la verdeara religión no adora a un hombre común y corriente, además de que el verdadero salvador no se encuentra aquí.

-Oh, eso es más de lo que esperaba-dijo Mohamed asombrado.

-Lo se, pero esto me ofrece la perfecta oportunidad para matarlo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo confundido.

-Mira, según mis investigaciones, mañana enfrente de la Mezquita de Ibn Tulun, va a dar un discurso, el cual, según dicen, promete que cambiara el rumbo del país, es ahí cuando actuare, pues me voy a camuflar entre la multitud.

-Bueno Kurt, al parecer ya tienes tu plan, pero todavía te falta algo.

-¿Y que seria?-dije sintiendo una sensación de Déjà vu

-Bueno, investigando en las pirámides de Guiza, encontramos esto-dijo entregándome una espada muy brillante con mango en forma de águila.

-Gracias-dije guardando mi espada en la agarradera de mi traje.

-Al día siguiente-

En frente de la mezquita estaba reunida una significativa cantidad de personas, en medio de ellas, se encontraba Mahmoud, a su lado se encontraban guardias fornidos, al parecer tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

_-Queridos amigos, hermanos, familia, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy frente a esta mezquita, que se encuentra llena de mentiras y engaños, para liberarnos de las mentiras que se nos han dado por parte del gobierno. Pues por su culpa estamos como estamos, divididos por la religión, una que por cierto esta errónea._

Yo confiaba en que al escuchar lo que decía el imán, el pueblo se levantaría en su contra por ofender a su religión, pero en vez de eso empezaron a levantar los puños, pero en vez de replicar, estaban festejando. En ese momento al ver a las personas de mí alrededor me dio una idea de como matarlo, entonces apunte el cañón que tenia en mi hoja oculta y antes de que él se diera cuenta dispare.

* * *

-Zona de la muerte-

_-Es…es…es… imposible_-dijo temeroso.

-No tengas miedo.

_-No tengo miedo, solo lamento mi fracaso. Buscaba unidad, estabilidad, orden._

-A un precio demasiado alto.

_-El progreso exige sacrificio._

-Esto no me produce placer en lo absoluto, pero es la única solución. Requiescant in Pace.

-Regreso a la realidad-

* * *

Después de haberlo matado, tanto los guardias, como la gente se veía muy enojado conmigo, así que sin desperdiciar un segundo más, apreté mi puño, y desaparecí de ahí.

Entonces, supongo que por el escándalo de allá fuera, ya lo mataste, ¿verdad?-dijo Mohamed, una vez que había regresado a la guarida.

-Si, ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir mi misión.

-Como desees pero, ¿A dónde te diriges ahora?

-Beijing, China-en ese momento apreté mi puño desapareciendo.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Todavía no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que habíamos planeado, al final todo se había ido al drenaje, Kurt estaba muerto.

Después de que me entere, todo ese día me la pase llorando, ignorando todo lo que Cooper decía, ya no quería vivir, no sin el amor de mi vida, esta ya no era vida, pero entonces vi mi estomago que crecía y crecía, y supe que tenia que seguir luchando, por mi bebe, pues era un recuerdo eterno del amor que Kurt y yo teníamos.

* * *

(POVS COOPER)

No podía soportar ver a mi hermanito todo destrozado, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora solo tengo que liberar a Sithis, y así él me recompensara convirtiéndome en rey de todos los Thalmor, y nadie, ni siquiera Blaine podrá detenerme.

**Notas del autor: En el siguiente capítulo veremos los siguientes asesinatos.-bye**


End file.
